Fate Junko
by Finalcool720
Summary: Junko is summoned as a Caster class servant in this tale by My (Oc)Chris Tohsaka and Junko is ready to bring despair to the holy grail war so how will this tale end
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fate/Zero or Danganronpa and this is just for fun

Chapter 1

The young children of the household woke up and went for breakfast.Chris Tohsaka got up and noticed marks on his hand.Chris went down and saw Rin already eating.Chris took a seat and ate as well.Chris and Rin's dad noticed the marks on his hand and went to his office.Chris and Rin headed to school.Chris stayed late at school because of the soccer and music club's.Chris was leaving when he saw a stranger coming after him.

Chris was scared and in his despair summoned a servant."Wonderful I am back I am your Caster servant"She said looking at Chris.Chris saw his servant take care of the killer using things called Monokuma."Lets bring despair to this world"Caster said.Chris was shocked at how she was acting but nodded yes.Junko smiled at the elementary school student.

Chris walked home with his servant and saw his dad waiting."I see another pitful master and Servant"Caster said.Caster gave Chris a Monokuma plush to hold and she started to battle Archer.Caster attacked Archer with Monobeast.Archer counter with its arsenal of weapons."My master Chris a command spell please"Caster said.Chris used a command spell and Archer have to face a a punishement game that turned him into butter.

Chris saw archer was defeated and saw Junko go close to his dad."Your a loser, a failure,You should go live in a cave"Caster said.Chris and Rin's dad ran off as Caster patted Chris on the head."I have more punishments for you to see Chris"Caster said.Chris blushed "What's your true name"He asked.

Castor smiled as he asked and walked around him "I am Junko Enoshima the ultimate despair"She said.Chris nodded as she held out her hand and took it.Chris and Junko headed into his room and got some rest.The next morning Chris got up and saw Junko choose his clothes.It was a white and black sweatshirt that looked like Monokuma and black shorts.

Chris put them on and went to breakfast and saw his and Rin's dad staring at him and Junko."What dad"Chris asked."Nothing son"He said.Junko chuckled thinking of the despair she could cause and what to get out of the holy grail.Chris looked at Junko "I like her a lot"He thought having a massive crush on her.Junko looked to Chris "I wonder how he will be by the end of this holy grail war"She thought.Chris and Rin headed to school while Junko walked them.Chris and Junko noticed a servant watching them it was Saber.Junko let her Master Chris go to class and went to speak with her in a way.

End of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fate/Zero or Danganronpa and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

The wind increased as Caster stared at Sabar.Junko laughed at Saber "What is it that you want , failed king "She asked.Saber nodded "My master noticed your master Caster is a child"She said.Caster nodded "I see , Your master wants to meet my master"She said.Castar looked at Saber Master a women."I see who is your real master Saber , but fine after Chris finishes school for the day"Caster said leaving to watch her master.

Saber walked to her Master and bowed."My husband won't kill a child , but during the meeting will take out caster"Irisviel Von Einzbern said.Sabar nodded waiting in the car.Irisviel called her husband."Hi my wife Irisviel the outdoor cafe for the meeting is prepared and I am ready to take down caster" Kiritsugu said. Caster was listing with a monokuma she left by the car."I see the next victim's of my despair"She thought.

After School Chris was finished with music club.Chris hugged Junko "So what did Saber want Caster"He asked.Junko nodded " a meeting with another master"She said.Chris nodded "I would assume a trap"He said with Rin behind him.Junko chuckled "Yup but because your a kid Chris I am sure your safe"She said.Rin watched Chris get a little of a wicked Idea.Junko chuckled "What's your idea Chris"She said.

Chris turned around to face Rin "Junko what's the masters name"He said.Junko nodded "Irisviel von Einzbern"She said."So what do you know of the Einzbern family Rin"Chris asked.Rin took Chris hand and they went to a payphone.Rin put the coins in and dialed their home number.Chris and Junko listened in and got the information."She has a daughter"Chris said looking at his command seals.

Rin hung up the phone and figured out what Chris was thinking."No Chris , that's messed up you can't have your servant kidnap thier kid"She said.Junko picked Chris up and smiled " A command seal , for that won't be necessary Chris"She said.Chris nodded as he was put down "Send a monokuma , Rin you control it while Junko works on getting Thier Daughter"He said.Chris took Rin's hand as Junko left the back way after giving them a remote control for it.

Chris and Rin saw Saber and Irisviel by the car.Chris took a breath walking up to them."Hello I am Chris Tohsaka and this is my sister Rin"He said.Irisviel went down to Chris and Rin's level."Nice to meet you both , Chris where is your servant"She asked."Right here"Monokuma said.Rin was shocked as it jumped out of her arms."What happened" Saber asked.

Monokuma nodded "Chris has no Mana so I had to switch to this from"."Same Caster just now beardorable"Caster said.Sabar was suspicious as Chris , Rin , and Caster got in the car.Sabar saw how calm Chris was like he knew this was a trap.

Kiritsugu watched as they took seats.He figured caster switched forms to the stuffed bear.He got a call on his phone."Oh Caster here with your daughter , Simple we have her now listen to our demands Kiritsugu"Junko said.He looked throu the sniper rifle with bullets that could kill the servant.He saw Caster arrived with Illya he thought.

Irisviel and Saber watched as Chris took a breath and stood by Caster.Rin followed suit."Have you no honor Caster"Saber said.Caster chuckled "Honor is boring and this was my masters idea"She said.Chris nodded "its simple really Irisviel and your husband will have a fair battle with caster and Illya will be returned"He said as Junko whispered it in his ear.

Kiritsugu came down from the roof and looked angry at the child."Why have this idea"He asked Chris.Chris took a breath "What I want from the holy grail is to have attended high school with Junko and be part of her life"He said.Junko smiled "Well that would be interesting , but Chris I won't tell you what your walking into"She said.Chris hugged Junko " I know , but then I would be with my crush"He said.Junko ruffled his head.Kiritsugu looked at the two and noticed Rin walked away. "I see , fine what is the battlefield"Kiritsugu asked.

Junko smirked "Hope's peak academy my reality marble"She said.Saber nodded and could tell it seemed Caster's energy grew at the despair she caused her master and his wife.Caster took Chris hand as She carried Illya."When is the battle Caster" Saber asked.Chris held up three fingers as they left.Irisviel was crying as Kiritsugu hugged her.Saber clenched her fist "Caster your a monster"She thought looking to Kiritaugu ready to follow any of his orders.

End of Chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review.What will happen next will saber be defeated or will another servant get in the way and force Saber and Caster to team up read on to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fate/Zero or Danganronpa and this is just for fun.please note my longest chapter.

Chapter 3

It was midnight as a servant watched Caster and her master."Of course you would do that"The servant said."Assassin what's going on with the Tohsaka's adopted son and his servant caster"Kirei Kotomine asked."Caster and her master kidnapped a child that belongs to Irisviel and Emiya"Assassin said."I see what else do you know Assassin"He asked."A battle will happen in three days in caster's realty marble"Assassin said."Understood deal with Saber and Caster then"He said."I will Master" Assassin said.

Meanwhile Illya looked at Chris and Junko."Why did you kidnap me"She asked.Chris nodded taking a seat next to her."It was so your dad and mom would play fair so I can get my wish granted"He said.Illya nodded noticing the determination in his eyes.Junko noticed a pair of eyes watching them.He noticed and looked at Junko."Assassin Master Chris"She said.Chris stood up and nodded " I think Assassin has been watching us awhile"He said."I would agree , but let them be for now , I am sure its just someone dull , boring , and gullible servant will have to defeat"Junko said.Chris nodded looking at Illya "I have video games"He said.Illya thought about it as Chris grabbed three controllers.Chris handed Junko and Illya controllers and the three started playing a game.

Meanwhile Assassin kept watch "Junko ,I have a feeling you know its me"She thought.Assassin left "I better check what Emyia and Saber are up too"She thought.Assassin ran from rooftop to rooftop and came to the residence of Emyia and his wife.Assassin saw Saber training her attacks and noticed Junko had a monokuma watching them."Master I am checking on Saber now , after this the other master's that are left right"She asked."Yes Assassin , then return to watching Caster and her Master Chris"Kirei said.Assassin took a breath "Understood , after this I'll check out Lancer's plans Master"She said."Keep me posted Assassin"He said.Assassin watched Saber pull off some good attacks and left.

She continued across the rooftops and stopped seeing the magic protection.She watched and noticed Lancer patrolling the roofs and left.She then came to beserker and saw how rough shape the master was in and left.She next made her way to Rider and his master's base.She noticed the old couple and could tell the master had them brainwashed.

Assassin left and returned to the Tohsaka's manor.She watched as Chris and Illya were asleep.She saw Junko come outside and send out monokuma's to find her.She hid and avoided combat and returned to her master.Kirei was drinking some tea."Why have you returned Assassin"He asked."Their was a chance of being discovered Master"She said.He nodded returning to drinking his tea.

Meanwhile Junko watched her Master Chris and the one they kidnapped sleep.Chris stayed home from School as Rin went pretending to be sick.Chris got up after Rin left and saw his dad."Hi dad"Chris said.Mr.Tohsaka ruffled his son's hair as Junko entered."Chris Assassin is not watching now I had Monokuma's watching the manor"She said.Chris hugged junko "Thanks Caster , I'll go get breakfast for Our kidnapped victim"He said.Mr.Tohsaka looked at Chris and Caster "You do remember your promise son about Illya"He said.Chris sighed "Yes dad no harm will come too her , but I want my wish"He said.Mr.Tohsaka nodded "Well good luck son"He said.Chris nodded and entered the kitchen and saw a monokuma cooking.Junko saw Chris eyes and chuckled "I thought you would find that cool Chris"She said.

Chris nodded as the Monokuma handed him the food.He took it and brought some to Illya.Junko opened the door to his room.Chris nodded thanks and saw Illya was up and placed the food in front of her.Illya and Chris were eating as a knock was heard on the door.Junko went and answered the door.She opened and saw it was Saber , and her true master Emiya."I will get right to this were you watching us last night"Saber asked."No I have a feeling it was Assassin because they were watching us as well"Caster said."I see may we see Illya to make sure she is safe Caster"Emiya asked."Fine come in Saber and Kiritsugu"Caster said.

Saber and Emiya followed Caster to Chris room and saw them eating."Dad" Illya said hugging him."Our they treating you fine Illya"Emiya asked."Yes dad Chris explained it was only because of you wanting to take a chance away at his wish"Illya said.Emiya looked at Chris and noticed his determination and figured involved the crush he he has on his servant."I see Caster , I know you said three days , but lets have the battle now"Emiya said.Caster looked to Chris who nodded fine.

Junko nodded and had Saber , Emiya . Illya , and her master Chris follow outside.Caster opend her realty marble unaware Assassin jumped inside as well.Saber and Emyia were in a classroom and heard an announcement "come to the gym where our battle will begin.Saber and Emyia entered and saw Caster on the stage with Chris and Illya standing behind her."Lets begin Saber"Junko said.Saber prepared to attack as Caster left the stage.

Meanwhile Assassin was on the fifth floor and made her way to the gym throu the vents.She saw Saber attacking with her sword batting away monokuma's."Assassin target Caster's master and Emiya's kid by my command seal"She heard.She jumped out of the vent and fired a machine gun.Junko had the monokuma's stop fighting Saber and make a wall in front of Chris and Illya to protect them.The monokuma's exploded but Chris and Illya were safe.Junko looked at assassin with a bored expression on her face."Oh its you , why not come closer"She said taking a step back.Assassin gave a look "Do you think I am falling for that again Junko"She said."Maybe your just a girl who became a member of fenrir"Junko said.Saber and Emiya looked at the two "What's going on"They asked.Caster looked at the two "oh this is my sister Mukuro Ikusaba"She said."All right so what did she mean by again"Saber asked.Caster looked at Saber "A truce take Illya and Chris and go Saber while I deal with my sister"Caster said.Saber nodded and Took Illya and Chris's as Emiya followed."Now then Mukuro , lets begin"Junko said.Mukuro nodded and prepared to fight.

end of chapter 3 I hoped you liked and please review by the way what do you think of changing assassin to Junko's sister anyway I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fate/Zero or Danganronpa and this is just for fun.

Chapter 4

The sounds of guns and Monkumas exploding riddled the reality marble. Mukuro looked at her sister and saw a bored expression on her face. " I have a question the one who summoned you Chris Tohsaka , If he bores you would you betray the kid " She asked. Junko twirled her hair as Monkuma's rushed her. " no comment sister " She said. Junko smirked as Mukuro stood on the places of the spears. Mukuro jumped up as the spears almost stabbed her and the monkuma's exploded.

Mukuro fired her machine gun at Junko who tossed Monkuma's to block the bullets. " I should finish you now Mukuro but first lets find out who you master is " Junko said as 100 monkuma's pilled on Mukuro. Junko stepped on Mukuro's head " tell me because either way your role is over assassin " She said.

Mukuro chuckled as all the monkuma's went flying in the air. " My noble phantasm " She said revealing the knife Junko used to frame Makoto. Junko stopped twirling hair and dropped the bored look. " Hmm well that knife I used was yours Mukuro " She said stepping off her head. Junko watched as the monkuma's exploded . Mukuro quickly started slashing Junko with her knife. Junko dodged each strike and had Monkuma's try and keep Mukuro in place.

Meanwhile Saber in the principal's office looked at Chris. Chris stood up from the couch. " What is it Saber " He asked. Saber kneeled and sighed " So your serious about wanting to win , the holy grail war " She asked. Chris smirked "yup , I want my wish " He said. Illya chuckled " Chris , I think you have a chance to win " She said.

Chris nodded looking at Illya's dad. " Still mad at me " He asked. Kiritsugu sighed " a little , but about your servant you have no magic but do you know how your servant gains power " He asked. Chris noticed a monkuma take his hand. " I noticed despair " he said. He left with the monkuma to a control room. He noticed the battle with Mukuro and his servant was in a garden on the fifth floor.

Mukuro watched as Junko wasn't controlling the monkumas. Junko laughed taking a bow and arrow and frying arrows at the monkuma's. Mukuro kept dodging the explosions. " Damm it this battle is tough " She thought. She noticed Junko wasn't fighting " Really your letting your master attack me with monkuma's " She said.

Junko looked up " Why not , and I'll answer your question Mukuro , If Chris bored me maybe I would betray him Sister " She said. Chris took a breath " Well if that happened , and I survived I would find s servant make a contract and take you down but still want the wish to go to high school with you Junko " He said. Junko smiled and laughed " Interesting master , that's why I think your special Chris " She said as Mukuro dodged the exploding monkuma's.

Mukuro took a breath and heard her master " Flee now " He said. Junko chuckled " Mukuro , I will see you and your master soon , tell him this we will finish you soon " She said.Junko realised the reality marble. Saber and Illya saw as Mukuro fled. " Caster what is the deal with you and assassin " Saber asked. Junko nodded as Chris stood by her side .

" We are sisters and I killed her and then lets say brought despair to the world " She said. Chris took a breath and faced Junko " I get the feeling if you decide to betray me , somehow assassin would become my servant " He said. Junko hugged Chris " Well then if you both defeated me that despair might entertain me " She said.

Kiritsugu coughed " Well our truce stands for now " He asked. Junko crossed her arms " Of Course , you may take Illya with you " She said. Saber stood in front of Junko " Why " She asked. Junko twirled her hair " Oh no reason , and because your now giving Chris a fare chance to win " She said . Saber nodded as Illya and saber left. Kiritsugu took a breath " after taking down assassin we will finish this match " He said. Chris and Junko nodded and turned around " our next opponent already and its berserker " She said. Chris nodded and went to hide .

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


End file.
